Unforgetable Night
by INSOMNIAC
Summary: Not intended for kids. Something bad happens to Tails while he sleeps with the trust of one of his friends, what happens when that trust is broken? Warning: Short Chapters R
1. Default Chapter

"The Unforgettable Night..."  
  
Disclaimer: All sonic characters belong to Sega and not me.  
  
Authors Note: Well... I once promised myself I would write a fic for every subject & Rating... *sigh* so... its either now or never, Sorry & Enjoy. This story is about something that happens to Miles "Tails" Prower! He is 9 years old btw. I wont set a warning cause you should have received one before clicking on this.  
  
""... Dialogue **... Thought   
  
The day was mostly cloudy and a few raindrops fell to the ground here and there, The clouds were very thick & made the day very silent & eerie. Tails was sat in his bottom bunk bed, crying. He was remembering the difficult "Situation" that happened to him no more than 2 days ago, he hadn't had much sleep after the incident... he still couldn't forget it... as much as he tried... it still plagued his mind to a point where he was oblivious to everything. His friends noticed this and asked what was wrong... but he never really said anything... how could he? As hard as he tried... he couldn't forget how scared he was that night... how ashamed. How he was forced to it, how he was held down and pinned! When in reality he was free, he couldn't move, for the first time in his life, real fear & shame overtook him and paralyzed him.  
  
He tried moving, but he just couldn't do it. As he sat there in his bed... scared... feeling abused & somewhat broken... Suicide had crossed his mind a few times that night. He kept remembering... the past that would change his life forever, as he knew it...  
  
FLASHBACK- 2 Days Ago.  
  
Amy Rose, Tails, Rouge, Sonic and Knuckles were celebrating Egg Man's defeat at Tails place, it was pretty late at night (Note: this is right after SA-2) Playing loud music and of course drinking, all except for Tails of course. Tails ended up dancing with Amy, Sonic didn't drink much because he still felt very sad about what had happened to Shadow. The rest of the gang started to bet on who would eat the most potato chips in less than one minute, the winner was Rouge, and she got 5 bucks as a prize. Yep the night was goin great, filled with fun, but it was getting pretty late, and Tails was getting somewhat tired.  
  
"Hey guys im goin to bed! *Man, these guys know how to drink. " Tails said he saw everyone else just wave at him with a smile, soon after that they all continued discussing drunken stupidity. "*Man I hope sonic will feel better in the morning... *"  
  
Tails kept walking down his hall, and went in to his room and turned on the light, he saw his bunk beds, were on one side of the wall, facing the outside window, his desk which was on the opposite side, which held his computer. He figured one of the guy's wold be sleeping in here with him tonight for they were too drunk to go out. So he decided to sleep on the top bunk bed instead of the bottom one. He kept hearing laughter and singing, so he turned off the light, once more and climbed back to his bed. He then started staring into the roof of his room and remembered his adventures he had recently had, he soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
A few hours had passed and the loud music was now turned off, Tails was woken up by some strange noises under his bed. He then remembered he was on the top bunk. He sneaked over to the side and saw none other than Amy Rose laying there, she was just staring at the bottom of the top bunk, until she noticed she was being watched. She saw it was Tails, and Smiled.  
  
"What a beautiful night, tonight huh Tails?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, its nice I guess..." Tails said as he laid back on his bed and stared out his window, the window reached from the roof to the floor & slid sideways to gain access to the back yard. He noticed Amy was acting very strangely, but only blamed it on the alcohol.  
  
"Yeah I had fun tonight." Amy said. "Thanx a lot for letting us sleep in your pad."  
  
"Don't worry about it..." Tails said before seeing Amy, stand up & go to the bathroom. With that Tails turned to face the roof & drifted to sleep, Suddenly he opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness he felt something strange in between his legs. He had never felt anything like this before, it felt... strange, and that scared him! He tried to move his arm to make whatever was happening down there stop. But he couldn't move. He felt some ones breath on his left inner thy, and something very warm and wet covering his private part!  
  
He was scared, he tried to move and make it stop but still couldn't move! He began to silently sob and hoped that whatever this was would stop, suddenly the moon got a whole lot brighter as dark clouds moved away from it, and started to partly illuminate the room. Then he saw it! It was Amy with his penis in her mouth! He tried to whisper, speak, yell, and scream! To tell her to stop, he was still sobbing he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even speak! Tails only closed his eyes in shame as Amy continued, it was the only thing he could do.  
  
"Why is she doing this!? Why can't I move!? I'm scared... Sonic please help me, she won't stop!! *" Tails thought to himself as Amy still kept her head there. He tried moving again only to find out he didn't even move a muscle! The shame and this new feeling was paralyzing! This continued for some time, Finally after about an hour, Amy stopped, & took one long look at Tails, then went back down to the bed, and fell asleep Tails still couldn't move, but was breathing really hard and still crying. Tails finally managed to move and slowly curled up into a ball and hid under his covers, he didn't get any sleep that night...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
He sat there in his bed still trying to forget those events, but knew very well that he wouldn't, both his hands covered his face trying to stop the inevitable pain & sorrow.  
  
"*Why... Why me! *" Tails thought. "*Why is this happening to me! Why am I so ashamed! I didn't do anything to deserve this! WHY can't I forget this!?!.......... Why did she do it? *" Suddenly he heard a Knock at his door, he tried cleaning his tears and stuffy nose, but did a horrible job at it.  
  
"Who is it!" Tails said.  
  
"Its me, Sonic. You ok in there little bro?" Sonic said. Tails stood and got out of the bed, then went to his desk.  
  
"Im ok Sonic, I'm just catching some sleep that's all." Tails awnsered.  
  
"Ok, if ya wanna eat I have some food for ya." Sonic said. Tails then heard Sonic walk away Tails walked over to his window, In tears again, and stared at the cloudy sky, the storm had gotten stronger and the rain was blinding.  
  
"*Ill never get over this... *" Tails thought. "Never..."  
  
  
  
Well I did it... I expect many flames to come... don't really care... go ahead... the button is down there... 


	2. Decision

"Decision"  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic doesn't belong to me. As a matter of fact nothing does... except the plot.  
  
Authors Note: Well... You gotta finish what you've started I guess... here's the ending  
  
  
  
The night was getting very cold and the rain had gotten really heavy, Tails still hid under his covers, He was so traumatized that he didn't even notice his phobia of thunder. He had heard Sonic Knocking on the door but he just kept it locked and pretended he was asleep. He then stood from his bedside... Silent... both in mouth and in mind, and walked to the window in his room and opened it, he walked to his computer desk and took a piece of paper then wrote something on it and instantly flew out into the rain...  
  
----------------------- NOTE -----------------------  
  
Dear Sonic... I can't seem to live with what just happened to me that night at the party... And forgetting about it isn't making it any better... I am sorry I had to go, and it has been a pleasure fighting by your side... I'm sorry Sonic... but its just to hard... Goodbye old friend...  
  
----------------------- End Note -----------------------  
  
As soon as Tails flew out of the room Sonic walked in and saw the open window... He then looked into the sky that was now blinding from the rain and the clouds.  
  
"TAILS!" Sonic yelled into the storm, only to find no answer, he searched around the room looking for some note something, then saw the note on the desk and read it. His eyes grew wide and he was about to run out into the storm after him, when he stopped. He took the note and read it again... this time more carefully, then noticed something...  
  
(--I can't seem to live with what just happened to me that night at the party... And forgetting about it isn't making it any better...--)  
  
"W-what happened!" Sonic said out loud. "I was there nothing bad happened, even after everyone went to..." That's when it hit him like a brick. "Everyone went to bed... Amy slept in here... oh god poor Tails... Amy what have you done, I got to find him, but where!"  
  
Sonic looked around the room for any clues, but didn't find any. With that He ran out into the storm, & on to Amy Rose's house. Blinded by the storm, trying to look for Tails...  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Amy was sitting in her couch, alone and feeling very guilty... she couldn't remember if what had happened that night at the party was just a dream or the after effects of alcohol.  
  
"What am I going to do... I can't just ask him... all though he has been acting weird these past few days." Amy said to herself as she heard a knock at the door. As she went to go answer it, she saw it Was Tails.  
  
"Tails what are you doing here so late!?!" Amy asked. Tails only entered the room and stared at Amy with pleading eyes.  
  
"Why Amy... w-why" Tails said as he collapsed from exhaustion. Amy only caught him in her arms with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tails... I'm So sorry" Amy said, as she started to cry & hug the now unconscious Tails tighter.  
  
  
  
Why did I write this?.............. well anyway chapter 3 is coming soon... please leave a review. don't care if its good or bad... 


	3. Forgive or Forget

"Forgive or Forget"  
  
Authors Note: Well I wont post a Disclaimer... simply cause I already posted two of them... anyway here's part three. I don't know how far up Amy's Apartment is so, let's say its 2 stories up...  
  
Further Note: GUESS WHAT! I made the story a little bit longer than before, I read it for myself and I swear I almost gave MYSELF a bad review... that is until I remembered this fucking story belonged to me... heh... ANYWAY um here is the longer version of Chapter three... enjoy...!  
  
  
  
"*Where. where am I... why am I here?... *" Tails thought as he slowly sat up from Amy's couch, He saw that Amy had fallen asleep on her knees by his side, and that he had a blanket on him and was now fully dried from the rain, Tails noticed that Amy had tears in her eyes, his eyes weren't far from tears as well... he stared at the clock and saw it was around 12:00Am. He then saw Amy again and started remembering what happened the other night... that pained him and he held the side of his head with both hands trying to create pressure... he started breathing hard and started to sweat... finally he had somehow managed to suppress his thoughts to nothing.  
  
"*Why wont these thoughts go away!! *" Tails thought to himself as he started to slow his breathing.  
  
The hard breathing caused Amy to wake up... She half opened her eyes to see Tails sitting up... she noticed Tails was still looking at her longingly.  
  
"H-how are you feeling today Tails?" Amy asked, nervously.  
  
"You know why I came here Amy, you knew it the moment I entered the door..." Tails said rather sad. "Now tell me why did you do it?"  
  
"Tails... Im sorry... Look I had a... dream one of my... dreams." Amy said. "And Sonic was in it... and when I woke from that dream... it turned out it wasn't Sonic, it was you... and... Look... there is no excuse for what I did... all I can do now is to ask you to please forgive me..."  
  
"What you did... really hurt me Amy... in many more ways than one... the shame and embarrassment I suffered in that small amount of time amplified." Tails said holding back tears, but doing a horrible job at it. "You know? I was going to kill myself tonight Amy... and the only thing that stopped me was me wanting to know why you did what you did."  
  
"Im really sorry... the alcohol was in my system I wasn't thinking straight... I don't know what else to say." Amy said before sitting down on the floor and laying her back to the couch Tails was on. Tails got up and walked over to the kitchen window, he saw the city below. By now Amy had gotten up and walked towards Tails.  
  
"I don't know what else to say... I didn't mean to do it..." Amy said.  
  
"Jesus, im only 9 and im already thinking suicidal thoughts." Tails said with a chuckle. This made Amy a little uneasy.  
  
"Don't think like that Tails... I said I was sorry... God what else do you want me to tell you!" Amy yelled. "I wanted you to tell me why you did it... but neither you or me knew the answer... which leaves me with only one option." Tails said, as he slowly approached the window. He saw the city below cars passing on the road and people walking their way through the sidewalk, living their normal lives.  
  
"I don't know... I barely remember..." Amy said lowering her head.  
  
"You know Amy... I've all ways wondered what it would feel like if I didn't twist my Tails in the air while falling." Tails said. Amy's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Tails please Don't" Amy pleaded as Tails opened the window. Amy approached Tails. "Please don't do this... you don't know what you'r thinking!"  
  
"Nope... For the first time in my life I know what im thinking of more clearly than ever" Tails said as he placed one foot on the Window and stepped out, he hovered next to the window until Amy approached it.  
  
"If you jump!... Ill go down with you!" Amy said... This made Tails a little uneasy.  
  
"I forgive you Amy... Don't be sorry" Tails said as his tails stopped spinning. Amy caught his wrist before he could fall. Pulling Amy down with him!  
  
"I won't let you die Tails!" Amy yelled as Tails tried to break loose from her Surprisingly strong grip,  
  
"Amy... Please save your self" Tails stammered, as he tried to break loose from Amy's grip. Amy only held on tighter.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tails... Please forgive me... Im sorry..." Amy cried.  
  
"I forgive you Amy... I thought I already told you that." Tails said also in tears. When Suddenly Sonic burst through the door.  
  
"Tails!" Sonic yelled as he stepped inside soaking wet and ruffled fur & quills... only to see Both Amy and Tails hanging from the window.  
  
"I can't... hold on... much longer..." Amy grunted  
  
"Just let me go Amy and save yourself Please!" Tails pleaded  
  
"No... All this was my fault I wont let you die because of a mistake I made!" Amy yelled back. "If you die... I die too!"  
  
By now Amy was holding on by 3 fingers and was about to lose her 3rd. Sonic jumped to grab Amy's hand, He was half way as only one finger was left! Sonic was about two centimeters away from grabbing Amy's hand when everything went dark...  
  
------------------------------------------- TV News Caster: ------------------------------------------- "On today's top news, a Hedgehog and what appears to be identified as a fox, one male and the other female, have fallen off of the 12 story building near Irvington and Maine." Newscaster said. "The bodies are so far not identifiable, by gender or anything, police says they died instantly on impact, and had no chance of survival more updates later tonight. In other news, do you think Gasoline prices are too high, well the... "  
  
------------------------------------------- End: TV Newscaster -------------------------------------------  
  
The TV was then flickered off. A lonely blue hedgehog sat in a lonely and silent garage in the Mystic Ruins, with the lights turned off.  
  
"I was there... I was right there... a few centimeters is all I needed... and I failed them both..." Sonic said as he pulled a small 9mm hand gun from a drawer. "For the first time in my life... I wasn't fast enough to save them... I failed them... everyone's mad at me, and I don't deserve to live... I doubt anyone will miss me..."  
  
Far off into the distance near a building could be seen from a far, A red Airplane parked outside. A flash of light covered the inside of the house... followed by an echo of a gunshot that rang through the ruins... waking a flock of birds in a tree, and making them fly away into the cold, night time breeze... 


End file.
